


The Daibazaal Cult

by BubblegumIdiot



Series: Klancetober 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses, Klancetober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumIdiot/pseuds/BubblegumIdiot
Summary: Pidge makes the gang explore a haunted house that once belonged to cult leaders.





	The Daibazaal Cult

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for days 5/6 of Klancetober, but I got busy this weekend and didn't have time to finish it before today, but here it is!  
The prompt is: Haunted House! And the list I'm using is from@MponthlyKlance on Tumblr! 
> 
> TW: Mentions of murder and cults 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance’s bedroom door swung open with a high pitched squeak as Pidge and Hunk came bursting in, Pidge’s hands full of papers. “Okay! I have tonight’s spooky activity planned!” Pidge shouted, dumping her papers onto Lance’s bed, startling Lance and Allura as they pushed themselves back the tiniest bit to make room for the mess.

“We’re not playing the ouiji board!” Lance immediately assumed, pushing the papers away from him, making a few pictures fall onto the floor.

Pidge glared at him as she reached down to pick up the photographs, she took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Allura, who was looking through the papers. “While that is an excellent idea, it’s not what I had in mind.” Pidge said with a mischievous smile, folding her arms and opening her mouth to continue.

“Why do you have all these reports about the Daibazaal house?” She chimed in still still sifting through the pages before Pidge could further elaborate on her idea.

Pidge grinned again, turning to Allura and snatching the papers from her grasp “Because! Today, my dear princess, we are going to the most haunted house in town!” Allura giggled at the nickname that had been given to her because of her accent.

Hunk sighed, leaning over to whisper to Lance in a tired voice “I tried to talk her out of it, but she’s _very_ determined.”

“Wait, wait, what’s the Daibazaal house?” Lance held up his hands with a puzzled look on his face, he reached out to grab a picture in hopes of understanding better; it was a dark, dusty basement, but the picture only made him more confused.

They all stared at him in disbelief, the first to say anything was Pidge; “How have you lived here your whole life without knowing about Daibazaal?” Lance opened his mouth to answer, a smug look already on his face, but Pidge continued; “As the story goes, there was once this crazy war general named Zarkon Daibazaal and—apparently—while he was away at the Galarian war, his wife convinced their son that she was getting too old and weak to carry on, and that she needed his help to take the youth of others. So, the son basically started a cult to lure people into ‘giving their life’ to some sort of savior that he made up, but in reality they were being killed in the basement and their blood was being used in like potions to help his mom. And once ol’ Zarkon came back home he also wanted in on the crazy youth action, unfortunately for him some cult member escaped before getting killed and told the police _everything_, just a few weeks after Zarkon returned!”

Lance stared at the girl dumbfounded and jaw slack, “How did I not know this?!” He yelled at no one in particular, “And why do _you _want us to go to some creepy, witchy, cult house? We’re definitely getting killed there!” He exclaimed with wide eyes, staring at Pidge like he didn’t already _know_ she was crazy enough to go to places known for mass murders.

“Why are we getting killed?” Keith asked, voice quiet as he opened the bedroom door, still on the other side of the doorway and his hand on the doorknob.

Lance sighed in relief at the sight of the black haired boy, jumping off his old squeaky bed and marching over to Keith with quick strides, “Keith, please tell Pidge that going to the haunted Daibazaal house is a _terrible_ idea!” He said, draping himself over Keith dramatically.

Keith laughed, pushing Lance off of him, but held onto his wrist as he noticed the taller boy stumble. Once Lance was perfectly on his feet, Keith made his way to the bed; sitting in the exact spot Lance had just given up. “I actually think it’s a great idea. My dad’s told me that I’m a tiny part Daibazaal thanks to my mom, so I think it’d be fun to see where my family lived hundreds of years ago.” He answered with a shrug and a small chuckle, making the bed’s headboard thump against the wall as he leaned back comfortably.

“Great, now Keith’s going to be the one that kills us all! He’s probably using witch powers to convince us all to go!” Lance accused, pointing an index finger in Keith’s face to poke at his forehead, the hand was quickly swatted away with a huff.

“I’m not killing anyone,” Keith glared at Lance before saying; “Yet.” The brunette backed away from him, deciding to hide behind Allura with a frown, forced to stand instead of sit because there was no more room on the bed, but that didn’t stop him from resting his arms and chin atop Allura’s head.

Allura laughed, pinching at Lance’s cheek lightly, but letting him stay where he was.

“Okay, can we go now?” Pidge asked annoyed at Lance’s and Keith’s usual bickering, throwing a glare to each of them.

Allura clapped her hands excitedly, a smile on her face; “Yes! I’m excited to see the house, Altea never had such interesting stories!” She said as she sprang up from the bed, the floorboards creaking from the sudden weight and Lance once again scrambling to not fall on his face. “Sorry!” The white haired girl said as she gave him an apologetic smile.

“You’re too pretty to be mad at, _princess_.” Lance cooed, flashing a smile that was abruptly interrupted by someone jamming their shoulder into Lance’s.

“Come on loverboy, don’t wanna be late for your murder.” Keith quipped, a smirk on his face as he followed Pidge and Hunk out the door. Lance rolled his eyes with a groan, trying to think of some witty remark while him and Allura made their way out of the small room.

“I won’t be late to my murder if you get murdered first!” Lance exclaimed, shoving into the car seat next to Keith, who gave him a blank stare and rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from Lance.

~~~

The old wooden stairs cried out under the pressure of five teenagers making their way to the old house. The large door’s lock no longer worked due to it’s old age, creaking slowly and low as Pidge gave it a slight push, her flashlight and the setting sun drowned the house in light, showing how everything was in place; furniture was still positioned in comfortable and practical spots throughout the house, covered in many layers of dusts and spiderwebs, while the walls were covered in graffiti markings.

Pidge stepped forward slowly, examining more of the house, everyone quietly followed behind her, going in separate directions. Pidge started to examine the living room closer, shining her flashlight on everything and taking pictures with her phone. Hunk stayed close to the door, observing from afar. Allura explored the whole first floor of the house; Lance tried to stay with her to ‘protect her’, but also to bother her, but she was much more invested in the house. Eventually Lance noticed Keith making his way upstairs and decided to follow him, hoping to get a chance to scare him.

With each heavy step Keith took, Lance made sure to do so at the same time, hoping Keith wouldn’t hear him stalking behind him. Keith kept his flashlight on the floor, making sure not to trip over anything or step in any possible holes; Lance had switched his own light off for his brilliant plan, he noticed Keith step over something, Lance kept his eyes on the floor, hoping to see whatever Keith had avoided; it was an empty bottle of beer.

As Keith rounded the corner into one of the rooms, Lance decided this was his moment to scare him. He took light and slow steps, peeking his head into the room to see if Keith was turned around; he was, looking at the desk on the right side of the room, seeming very interested in whatever was on desk.

“Boo!” Lance yelled, jumping into the room, reaching out to grab onto Keith’s arm; Keith jumped a few inches into the air with a startled yell, turning around and grabbing Lance’s arm, preparing to throw him onto the floor, but saw who it was before it was too late.

The black haired teen took a deep breath, clutching his chest, “Dammit Lance, I was ready to kill you.”

“That’s the second time you’ve threatened to kill me today!” Lance pointed out, giving Keith a playful shove. “Hey, what were you looking right now? You seemed really interested in it.”

“This” Keith held up an old wooden picture frame, the glass that was supposed to protect the picture was completely shattered into tiny fragments, but you could still see hints of the picture underneath; a family of three, a father sporting his army uniform, a mother wearing a long, burgundy dress, and a sweet looking little boy with long shining hair.

“The Daibazaals” Lance whispered, the slightest hint of fear in his voice. Keith returned the photograph to its original placement, nodding as he turned to Lance with an unreadable expression on his face. "So, did your dad ever explain how your mom was related to them?"

"A very distant uncle was some kind of direct grandchild of the son's, apparently he had a bunch of kids with women in the cult." Keith clarified awkwardly, he cleared his throat and said: “We should probably go back with the others now.”

Lance nodded immediately, turning to walk out the door quickly, but noticed it was closed, “When did the door close?” He asked, a lump forming in his throat as he glanced back at Keith in hopes of a confession.

“It probably closed when you jumped in here trying to scare me.” The shorter boy answered, giving Lance a playful smile to try to cheer him up.

“Oh, haha, yeah.” Lance let out a fake laugh, walking towards the door, but looking at Keith once again before he turned the knob, “And I totally succeeded in scaring you though.” He said with a taunting smile.

The door knob twisted slightly, but the door wouldn’t open.

“Keith” Lance gulped, voice shaking. “The door’s not opening.”

Keith pushed him away lightly, taking hold of the door knob and trying to open it once again.

And again.

And once more.

“Fuck.” Keith whispered under his breath, finally letting go on the doorknob.

Lance leaned against the door with a groan, “This has to be a joke right?” He asked rhetorically, before turning around to pound on the door, which now seemed a lot sturdier than before, the old wood only echoed the bangs of Lance's fist. no longer whining under the pressure like it would have before. “Pidge! This isn’t funny! Open the door right now!”

Keith soon joined Lance in banging in the door and shouting their friends’ names in hopes of _something_.

They don’t know how long they had been trying to get their friends’ attention, shouting, trying to call, trying to text, but nothing, there was no service in the room and for whatever reason, they couldn’t be heard downstairs. Lance leaned his back on the door and slid down, bringing his knees up to his chest with a heavy sigh.

“I knew this was a bad idea, but I came anyways and now I’m stuck in some creepy, probably sound proof room.” Lance rambled, weaving his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Lance, buddy, calm down. Eventually they’ll notice we’re gone and they’ll come look for us.” Keith reassured him, though he didn’t seem very convinced by his own words.

Lance shook his head, eyes staring off into space, “But like what if—what if this room makes everyone forget about us?”

“Lance, don’t be ridiculous, this isn’t a horror movie, it’s just bad luck.” Keith sat down next to Lance, racking his brain for ways to calm him down. “Let’s just get our minds of this whole house, let’s talk about something else.” Keith rolled his eyes at his own suggestion, feeling like he really was in some cheesy horror movie.

Lance let out a laugh, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so optimistic.” He looked at Keith, another laugh escaping his lips. “What do you suggest we talk about?”

The black haired teen shoved his shoulder into Lance’s, laughing with him. “I’m trying to help you, asshole. Just talk to me about whatever; school, family, love, Allura, I don’t know.” Keith’s tone changed by the end of his sentence, looking away from Lance slightly.

A thin eyebrow lifted on Lance’s face, “What do you mean Allura?” He asked, confusion filling his eyes, but a smirk growing on his lips

Keith cleared his throat with a fake cough, “Well you’re always flirting with her, so I just figured something was going on there...” He trailed off with a shrug, turning to look back at Lance and immediately rolling his eyes at the other’s amused face. “What?”

“Dude, Allura’s crazy for your friend, Romelle! She’s too shy to say anything about it to you so she talks to me about it instead, but I think it’s pretty obvious; I mean even Pidge and Hunk have asked me about them.” Lance told him with a small laugh laced into each word.

Keith gave Lance a blank stare, feeling dumb about his own assumptions, “Oh. Well I hope everything works out for her.” He said dumbly, unsure of how to respond.

Lance laughed loudly, leaning on the other teen; and though Keith tried not to, he soon joined in on the laughter, filling the eerie room with their laughs.

After a while of sitting in silence once their laughing died down, the brunette teen looked around the room, flashing his flashlight over everything slowly, “Who’s room do you think this was?” He asked without thinking.

Keith’s eyes followed the flash of light, “I’d guess it was the son’s room, because of the desk, ya know? But weren’t you too scared to function just a few minutes ago? Why are you suddenly interested in the room?”

“You thinking something was going on between me and Allura made me laugh too much to be scared right npw. Anyways I was going to guess that it was the parents’ room because it’s fucking _huge_, but your reason makes sense too.” 

“Nah, the dude was a war general, their room has to be twice as big.”

_“_Maybe we’ll find out if we ever get out of here.”

And suddenly—almost comically—the door was being pushed open, the two boys jumped to their feet, feeling the floor wobble under their feet. Lance pointed his flashlight at the door, half expecting nothing to be on the other side of the door, but instead Allura stood there, a pale, caught-in-headlights kind of look on her face.

“Allura!” They both yelled in unison, running towards her to hug her in relief.

“I thought we were never getting out!”

“The door locked by itself!”

They both yelled at the same time, only further confusing Allura, she gave them a puzzled look, then looked at Lance with a smirk and a wink. “I don’t know what you two are talking about, but I’ll just go explore the other room with Pidge and Hunk, have fun you two!” She giggled, walking off towards another door.

“What was that about?” Keith asked, staring at Allura’s fading figure.

Luckily for Lance, the darkness hid his burning face, he shrugged and gave a nervous chuckle “I don’t—I don’t know. But we should join them” He turned away from Keith, going in the same direction that Allura had disappeared into, with Keith following suit.

As they walked into the other room, they discovered Keith was right, the parents’ room _was_ twice as big as the one they had gotten locked in.

“Wow” Keith whispered, taking a quick glance over the whole room.

Pidge turned at the sounds of more people shuffling into the room, immediately taking quick strides towards the two boys. “Where were you guys? You should have seen the basement! It’s so creepy, look!” She ranted, taking out her phone to show them pictures she had taken of the infamous room.

The pictures were bright thanks to the flashlight, you could see every detail on the walls and floors; like the small splatters of blood that could no longer be removed from the walls or the strange symbols the cult would use, painted on the floor, other pictures showed partially empty shelves, the only things left on them were empty glass bottles, probably left behind by the Daibazaals, and garbage from other visitors.

“While that’s fun and all, we got locked in the son’s room for who knows how long!” Lance bragged, catching the attention of Hunk and Allura.

“What?” Pidge yelled, as Hunk and Allura made their way over to the three. “Tell me everything!”

~~~

“Hey Lance” Keith called out to the taller boy, Lance slowed down to walk next to him as the gang was finally making their way out of the house, “I was just wondering, what you’d think about going to my house, maybe playing with my dog while watching some movies to forget about getting locked in the room of a haunted house?”

“I would love that.” Lance replied with a radiant smile.

**Author's Note:**

> fdbhjabfhad hi, 
> 
> ive noticed all my one shots have ended with someone smiling :^)  
help
> 
> also although I don't get a bunch of comments on my works, I still feel bad for not replying to them bc I don't know what to replay, but if you've commented on the other two Klancetober one shots(or even just left kudos) I appreciate u and I'm sorry 
> 
> anyways, thank u for reading hope u enjoyed it!! uwu


End file.
